Surprises in the Lab
by call-me-rose
Summary: Nikki gets fed up with Harry and his constant flirting but what happens when she finds out that its deliberate just to make her jealous? Follows their lives through the important milestones. Rated T to be safe as contains a few swear words.
1. Locker Room Chats

**Hello! This is my first story for Silent Witness but I've read most of the ones on here and they are all fantastic so I thought that I would have a go at my own. This is kind of a collection of one shots but they will follow a time line in Harry and Nikki's lives. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, anything you recognise belongs to the BBC.**

**Here is Chapter 1**

* * *

'Nikki, do you have a problem?' you ask callously knowing full well what the issue is. She has just seen you flirting with the new lab technician; she's jealous. You know that it shouldn't, but you're happy that she's upset as it proves that she has feelings for you to. Perhaps your love isn't unrequited after all! However, you fail to start fantasising about the future until you've heard the words coming out of her mouth; there's no need to get your hopes up just for your world to come crashing down around you, if perhaps you can't read her as well as you think you can.

'You know full well what's wrong,' she spits back at you.

'Do I?' you're feigning ignorance desperate to know what she's really thinking, 'enlighten me.'

'You bastad,' she screams slamming her fist into the nearest locker. She looks right at you, right into your eyes and for the first time you worry that maybe this plan wasn't so great after all.

'You really can't work it out?' she asks slightly quieter this time. 'I'm sorry I'm not one of your 25 year old bimbos, I'm sorry I have a brain, I'm sorry that I don't go weak at the knees every time you smile at me. I'm sorry that I don't worship the ground you walk on but does that give you the right to shove that,' she says referring to the incident in the cutting room, 'in my face?'

She seems to have finished with her rant and you were right she is jealous. You know you have to be careful otherwise you risk losing her completely.

She makes to leave the cutting room, still in her scrubs and you think that she looks beautiful. She's almost at the door when you catch her wrist.

'I'm not,' you mumble just loud enough for her to hear. She turns to look at you.

'Sorry, what was that?' you can see hope in her eyes, hope for something that she believed to be long gone. You take a deep breath in and begin.

'I'm not sorry that you're not a 25 year old bimbo; how am I supposed to have a serious relationship with someone so much younger than me? I'm not sorry that you have a brain, I mean how else are you to come up with witty replies to my oh so funny jokes?' You see her raise an eyebrow but she makes no attempt to interrupt. 'I'm not sorry that you don't go weak at the knees when I smile at you, although I suspect that you do sometimes and that's also fine by me. And, as for worshipping the ground I walk on, well that gets a little over rated.' You stop for breath and glance at Nikki; she's waiting for you to answer her final question. 'I know you hate watching me flirt with other women because I can't stand you flirting with other men. What I'm trying to say is, I had to be sure you felt the same way as me so I didn't ruin our friendship.'

You look straight at Nikki and she has the biggest smile that you have ever seen plastered across her face. You realise that you never let go of her wrist so you pull her closer to you. Slowly you close the gap between you and place a gently kiss showing her how much she means to you, how much you love her. She is shocked at first but soon starts to return your kiss, when the need for oxygen becomes too much you pull away.

'I've wanted to do that for so long,' you confess and she laughs.

'I've wanted you to do that ever since we skipped the lecture on "Learning to Love the Liver" and ended up in the pub,' she pauses for breath, 'I understand that you were upset about Penny but I always assumed that you would come back to me eventually yet you never did.'

You nod agreeing with her, not quite understanding why Penny's death was so hard for you; you hadn't seen her for years. Pushing all thoughts of Penny aside, you remember that you have the most beautiful women in your arms, so you tell her so and it's obvious that she doesn't believe you.

'No one's ever told you that before have they?' you inquire and she shakes her head. 'Well you are so don't ever forget it.'

She smiles softly at you and you can't help but kiss her again. She thanks you and you tell her it's true so there's no need for her to thank you.

You realise that you've both been gone for over half an hour and Leo's going to come looking for you if you don't make an appearance soon. Nikki's realised to, so she pulls away starting to get changed. Before she is completely out of your arms you ask her out to dinner knowing full well that Leo's on call tonight, so whatever shape the night takes you won't be interrupted.

She tells you that it would be delightful and to pick her up at seven and you hear her mumble something about remembering to leave work at five so she has enough time to get ready. You chuckle to yourself as you don't know why it takes women so long to get ready, especially Nikki as she looks gorgeous in anything she wears, she could turn up in her pyjamas and she would be the most beautiful women in the restaurant.

You check your watch and it's only just gone two, you sigh to yourself as you have the feeling that the rest of the day won't go fast enough. You give in and change out of your scrubs before following Nikki out of the locker room and back to the lab knowing that with her around, concentrating is going to be an extremely hard task, yet you wouldn't wish to be any where else.

* * *

**I was thinking of the next chapter being the dinner, then telling Leo, them getting married and so on. If you have any other ideas then please let me know and don't forget to review.**

**Call-me-Rose**


	2. 1st date or 10th?

**Sorry it's taken me a while to upload this chapter but I've been really busy revising for my GCSE's they start in two weeks :0 anyway thanks for all the reviews I had for my first chapter and here's chapter 2!**

* * *

You make sure that you leave work at 5pm so that you have enough time to prepare for your date with Harry. Your date with Harry! How long had you been waiting to hear those words? You think back to the first time you met Harry and decided that it has been since then.

You look in the mirror and see someone you don't recognise facing you; she looks like you but there's something different about her eyes, her smile has finally reached them. Harry. You know that's the effect he has on you; it's impossible to be sad or upset when he's in the vicinity.

You're wearing you favourite blue dress that falls just above the knee, you've let you hair dry so your natural curls frame your face. You take one final glance in the mirror and decide that you look suitably impressive for a date with Harry. You really need to stop thinking that, from now on it's just a date. Who it's with is not important.

You check the time, 6:45pm, just enough time for a glass of wine to calm your nerves before Harry shows up. You're confused; since when have you ever been nervous before a date? Neither Ryan nor Anton ever made you feel like this.

'That's because they're not Harry,' your subconscious screams at you, 'you had nothing to lose when those relationships ended.'

You decided to treat it like a normal date with one of your 'unsuitable' men, as for all you know Harry could be unsuitable too. What are you kidding? Harry is the only person for you!

The doorbell interrupts your thoughts as it signals Harry's arrival. You tell yourself to calm down, you have been out with Harry many time before; if you don't relax then you're just going to make things awkward. You take a deep breath before opening the door.

'Wow! You look beautiful,' he tells you and it makes you feel warm inside as he's the only one who's ever told you this.

'Thanks,' you say blushing, 'you don't look too bad yourself.'

'Right shall we go then?' he asks and you grab your coat and follow him to his car.

'Where are you taking me?' you enquire.

'It's a surprise,' he replies and you inwardly groan remembering the time he promised you a picnic and took you to an air show instead.

'You know I hate surprises,' you moan.

'I do but this is a nice one that you will enjoy so be a little more optimistic.' Well he certainly put you in your place.

A short time late you can't help yourself and as if you're nearly there yet.

'Sorry, I thought I was taking an adult out to dinner not a five year old. I can always turn around and take you to Wacky Warehouse instead,' he jokes.

'Good luck with that,' you tell him, 'the only one that's round here shut down a while ago!' That shuts him up whilst he considers his answer. It's not long before he informs you that, dinner it is and it's only another ten minutes away.

You look out the car window to see if you can recognise your surroundings and guess at where Harry's taking you. Unfortunately there's nothing much around so you are left in the dark. You glance at Harry and he's smirking, he knows you're going out of your mind trying to work out where you're off to.

Thankfully, you don't have to wait much longer as you soon pull up outside a country style restaurant. It reminds you of the place you shared your first kiss and you're pretty sure that's why Harry chose it. Ever the gentleman, Harry opens the door for you and helps you out of the car. Smoothing down your dress, you take in the appearance of the building that stands in front of you.

'It's beautiful,' you whisper.

'I thought you'd like it, I spotted it on the way back from a scene a few weeks ago.'

It shocks you that Harry had been planning this for a while but then, you've been in love with him for a long time so it's not impossible that he feels the same way. He places his hand on the small of your back and guides you into the restaurant and then to your table.

You look around the room and take in the exposed beams and open fire and decide that it is the most beautiful place you have ever been to! The inside is even better than the outside.

You look at the menu and opt for the lasagne; you can never go wrong with lasagne. Harry takes his time to decide but finally settles on the steak and kidney pie. The waiter tells you that you have made a fine choice and to enjoy your evening.

'Why now?' you ask Harry curious as to why he finally saw fit to tell you how he really felt. He looks at you for a few minutes, working out what to say.

'I guess that I just finally realised it was time to man up and show you how I feel about you before someone else beats me to it,' he pauses for breath, 'plus I couldn't have you dating another unsuitable after how things went with Darren.'

You let his joke slide, knowing full well that Harry is aware he was called Daniel. You're happy that he did decide it was time as you'd been dropping subtle hints for a while. Even Leo told you to ask him out on a date but you couldn't bring yourself to go out as more than friends.

'I'm glad you did, I don't know how much longer I could have waited.' He place his hand in the one you have resting on the table and looks straight into your eyes.

'I promise Nikki, that this time will be different. This time, I'm not going to mess things up; I'm planning on being with you for a long time, I mean we've already wasted seven years if them.'

His feelings mirror yours exactly and you wonder what you ever saw in those other men. None of them can compare with Harry.

Shortly after your food arrives and you continue to chat with Harry, reliving some of your most amusing cases. You already know everything about him so feel as though you're on a tenth date not your first. Throughout the whole date, there isn't an awkward moment, not even when he steals food off your plate, clearly not quite content with his own. Never have you felt so comfortable on a date but then, you have never been on a date with your best friend before.

You decide to split a chocolate fudge cake between you for dessert and are pretty pleased with your decision as it's unbelievably rich. You take in details about Harry that you hadn't noticed before; like how he looks at you every so often, one of complete adoration. You wonder if he's done this before and if he has how on Earth you missed it!

Your waiter brings the bill and you offer to pay but Harry insists that a man never lets a woman pay for the first date. You smile; since when did he become so romantic? Some of your previous boyfriends could learn a thing or two from Harry.

As you walk back to his car, you thank him for such a lovely evening and tell him you hope there'll be another one soon. He assures you there will be as he's not letting you go again

The drive back to your apartment is peaceful and filled with companionable silence. You never feel like you have to say something when you're with Harry. You glance out of the window and realise you're home and without thinking invite Harry in for coffee.

You barely make it through your door before Harry has you pressed up against the wall, showering you with kisses. You've never felt so turned on before; coffee is long forgotten as you lead Harry towards your bedroom, ready to let out seven years of harboured feelings.

You have an inkling that it's going to be a long but pleasurable night!

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! How should Leo find out about them?**

**call-me-rose**


	3. To Tell or Not to Tell?

Sorry this has taken me so long to update but I'm in the middle of my GCSE's, only got 3 left now though :) Add to that the fact that I've got tonsillitis and well ...

Anyway here it is, anything you do recognise belongs to the BBC!

* * *

You wake to the notion that you're wrapped in someone's arms and begin to panic. You take a deep breath and his sent hits you; you instantly feel bad for worrying. You are flooded with memories of last night and wish that you'd had the guts to tell him how you felt years ago; you could be married by now. Married! 'Hang on a minute, Nikki,' you tell yourself, one night with Harry and you've already planned out the rest of your lives.

You feel him begin to stir, signalling his return to the land of the living, he opens his eyes and you stare at each other, losing yourselves in each other's gazes.

'Last night,' he begins.

'Was amazing, should have happened years ago, will become a more frequent occurrence,' you say offering multiple ends to his sentence.

'All three,' he laughs, placing a chaste kiss on your lips. 'I've never experienced anything like that before and I hope now, I never have to stop.'

You know he's joking but there is a serious look in his eyes and you recognise it immediately, you've felt it so many times before. Fear. It's a fear if abandonment, of losing everyone you love and care about. You feel the need to assure him that you're not going anywhere. 'I doubt you will, you're stuck with me, Dr Cunningham,' you tease him and watch as the fear disappears from his eyes.

'You know that should make me feel scared but I can't think of anything that I'd like more.' He looks straight at you and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. When you both pull away for air you rest you head on his chest as he traces patterns on you bare back. 'Nicola Alexander, have I ever,' he begins before he is interrupted by a phone ringing. Cursing silently you both start to search for the offending object and Harry quickly pulls it out of his pocket. 'Doctor Cunningham speaking … yep, I'll be there in thirty minutes … no worries, see you son.' He says hanging up. 'It seems that someone has had the bad manners to die on us,' you've heard this joke before but it never fails to make you laugh. Hr promptly removes himself from your bed and puts on his clothes. He gives you a quick kiss and tells you that he'll see you later.

This is the happiest you've been in a long time and as you start your usual morning routine you are in a dreamlike state. Nothing manages to bring you out of it, even when you find yourself stuck in traffic and incessantly looking for a car parking space. Nothing will ruin the start of your perfect day. Nothing that is, until you bump straight into Leo. You curse inwardly as you never spoke with Harry about what to do with revealing all to Leo. Hoping that he hasn't said anything you tentatively ask Leo, 'Harry not here yet?' He looks at you, noting the smile on your face but it seems he's still in the dark.

'No, he's been called out to a scene; he wanted me to tell you to make sure you have a cup of coffee ready upon his return.' You chuckle, nothing new there then. 'So,' Leo probes, 'you look happier than you have in a while, finally over Harry?' He has a look of sympathy on his face and you can't help but smile, if only he knew the truth.

'More like under,' you mutter.

'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that,' is his reply.

'I said, something like that,' shrugging him off. Thankfully, despite your slip up, Leo seems convinced that you've met a new man, for now. You have no idea how you're going to act when Harry finally shows up. You know that it will be hard to hide your new relationship from Leo as all you want to do is kiss Harry, that and find out what the end of his sentence was.

Snapping back to the present, you remember that Leo was on call last night so it confuses you as to why Harry's at the scene instead of Leo. 'Wait,' you say as Leo begins to turn away, 'why's Harry there when you're on call this week?'

'I just arrived back myself, was on the way the Cutting Room when you ran into me.' That makes sense, you think; the SIO won't wait for Leo when there are two other pathologists who are perfectly capable attached to the Lyell Centre.

The morning drags by and there's still no sign of Harry, you assume there must be multiple bodies otherwise he would have returned already. Your thoughts are interrupted by your message tone, you open it and read:

**N  
Shame we were interrupted earlier can I reschedule for later?  
Romantic Friday takeaway and alcohol?  
Be back in 10 put the coffee on!  
H xx**

You chuckle, you wouldn't normally make him coffee and as far as you are concerned last night changes nothing professionally. He can make his own coffee and you will continue to sit at his desk. You reply to his text:

**H  
Tonight sounds great.  
Should invite Leo for drinks so he doesn't become suspicious. Think he's busy anyway!  
I'm picking the DVD. Make your own coffee nothing's changed there!  
N xx**

You don't receive a reply so you assume he's driving, you start to feel nervous, what if Leo finds out, what if the dead persons someone Harry knows and time repeats itself? You tell yourself not to be stupid, Harry wouldn't sleep with you and leave you like that, he cares about you.

Not much time passes before you spot Harry with a smile plastered on his face. Obviously the scene wasn't that distressing. He catches your eye and you wink at him as he makes his way over to you.

'You pick the DVF if you make me coffee,' he says tickling you and you pout, 'stop that,' he tells you, 'it makes me want to kiss you and from your message it seems as though you don't want out esteemed leader to know just yet.' Instantly you stop and start to make his coffee; at the same time you see Leo exit his office.

'What was it then Harry?' he asks.

'Three bodies, two men and a woman. Police think that the husband came home, found his wife cheating on him so shot her and her lover before killing himself.'

'Quite straight forward PM's then, Nikki you can help seeing as you have nothing better to do,' came Leo's authoritative voice. 'What time are you starting?'

'Whenever the SIO appears.'

Leo nods and returns to his office as you pass Harry his coffee, taking your own you sit back down and it's not long before he reminds you that it's his desk. You inform him that you're aware of that but make no attempt to move. He's just about to forcibly remove you from his chair when a detective enters the room.

'DI McKenna,' he greats her.

'Shall we begin?' she replies taking in her surroundings.

'Certainly,' Harry says whilst gesturing towards the Cutting Room, 'follow me.'

You've almost made it to the Locker Room when Leo catches up with you; it seems that he wants to do all three PM's simultaneously so he too will be assisting. Shame, you think, just when you and Harry could have had some alone time.

A little over an hour later, Leo has finished the PM on the husband so leaves you and Harry to it. It's around another half an hour before you're both certain you've found everything the bodies have to offer. DI McKenna leaves promptly as she has a lead to follow up but promises to be back soon, so they can go through the evidence.

For the first time since you woke up this morning, you're alone with Harry and it seems you're not the only one who's noticed. Quickly you're pressed up against the lockers, Harry's lip attacking yours and all coherent thoughts of being caught leave your mind. You've waited far too long for this, so there's some serious catching up to do. You break apart just before clothing starts to be removed, somehow, sex in the locker room doesn't appeal to you. Remembering the reason you're in here, you change out of your scrubs and into your work clothes. You've never been shy in front of Harry before and you see no reason why you should now.

'I believe you owe me the end to a sentence,' you say, hoping what you've been imagining is correct.

'Do I now?' he responds with the joking glint in his eye. You glare at him and he relents, 'ok, ok.'

'Good,' you smile, 'I believe it started like this; Nicola Alexander have I …'

'Nicola Alexander have I,' he repeats, 'have I ever told you how much I love you?'

Yes, you think, it was what you hope for, after eight years he has finally uttered the words you have always wanted him to. You lean in and kiss him again, this is something you could get used to. You pull back, lean your forehead on his and tell him that you love him too, always have, always will. You both have the biggest smiles on your faces whilst putting your shoes on.

Leo enters that locker room, announcing that the detective in waiting for you. You follow Leo, relieved that he didn't come any earlier and start to wonder how long you were alone for.

You go through the evidence with DI McKenna and she seems satisfied with double murder, followed by suicide. There is no other evidence to prove otherwise. Luckily for you, your part in the investigation is over and so, you can enjoy your evening with Harry. Glancing at the clock informs you that it's time to leave, so you and Harry grab your coats.

'Fancy a drink Leo?' you ask.

'I would but I've stacks of paperwork to complete, plus I wouldn't want to be a third wheel.'

You stare at him speechless; the only word that escapes your mouth is 'How …?'

'Well when you arrive this morning you were far too happy to have had a regular date last night, I knew almost instantly that something special had happened and I think I remember a comment about being under him.' He pauses and you curse yourself for being so stupid, after Harry, Leo knows you better than anyone. Then you remember that he heard your comment and blush, reminding yourself to be more subtle next time you want to hide something from Leo. 'Then when Harry turned up, you couldn't keep your eyes off of him, so this almost confirmed my suspicions. Then I came down to fetch you for DI McKenna I saw you pressed against the lockers so I decided to come back later.' You blush again, so Leo had seen you together.

'I'm sorry you saw that and we were going to tell you eventually but I just wanted to make sure that it's serious before we involve anyone else.'

'It's ok Nikki, I knew that you'd have your reasons, I'm just pleased that you're happy. Now go and enjoy yourselves.'

You hug him tightly, thinking how much more of a father he is compared to your own. You're very glad to have found him; thankfully neither man kicked you out after you dumped your bones on their desk and cleaned your teeth in the sink.

With a smile you and Harry leave hand in hand, oblivious to anyone else around you. When you reach your cars you go your separate ways. You to choose the DCD and to pack a change of clothes and him to pick up the take-away.

On your drive to Harry's flat you think how you could become accustomed to this, especially when he greets you with a kiss upon entering his flat. Your life can't get much better than this!

* * *

Thanks for reading, my longest chapter so far! I'm thinking of Harry's proposal in the next chapter but if there's anything you think should come before that then let me know. Please review

call-me-rose


	4. A Birthday Surprise

Chapter 4 - Birthday Surprise

I know I haven't updated in ages but life got in the way. I can't promise that this will be a regular thing but when I get the chance I'll right the next instalment in the lives of our favourite pathologists. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to the BBC, I own nothing. However if the BBC wanted to use this plot instead of sending Harry to America then that's fine by me!

* * *

It's been just over three months since you told Nikki that you loved her and your relationship has gone from strength to strength ever since. Anyone would have thought that spending all your time together would hinder the relationship but they would be wrong! You know how easily Nikki stumbles upon danger and working with her allows you the perfect opportunity to protect her from 90% of it. Obviously, Nikki being Nikki, means that you have to do so subtly as she's used to being so independent. You know she wouldn't approve of your protectiveness but that's one of the things you love about her.

Looking around your flat, you can see lots of Nikki's things that have slowly started to appear over the past few months. You smile as you remember when Nikki claimed her own draw in your room. You were both lay in bed, relaxed after a hard day a work, the death of children was never easy! You were so thankful that you had Nikki as just looking at her would brighten you day.

'Harry,' she mumbles and you can tell she's after something.

'Yes dear,' you reply and she glares at you.

'Don't call me dear, I'm not ancient just yet,' she says laughing, 'I was wondering, seeing as I'm her a lot I should have my own draw to keep clothes in for when I end up staying. It would save me having to go home before work to change my clothes.'

It's a sensible suggestion and then you remind yourself that it's Nikki, of course it's sensible, knowing her she's been thinking it over for quite some time. 'I think that it's a wonderful idea, would you like some space in the wardrobe as well for you lovely dresses?' Yes that made her happy, you can't help but smile as you see her face light up, making her happy always has the same affect on yourself.

Returning to the present day you realise that it's your birthday tomorrow and you can't wait to see what Nikki has bought for you. It's not that you're expecting her to buy you a present but she always has and now you're together you hope it will be more exceptional than ever. She spoilt you for years and now she has a reason to.

When you arrive at work you spot her in the cutting room and walk over to the intercom. 'You're here early, Doctor Alexander. I didn't think that you were on call this week.'

'I'm not but I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well come in and do some work, unlike some people that's what I do here, not just cut up bodies and then make paper aeroplanes when I'm supposed to be writing reports.' You know that's aimed at you, who else would she be talking about? You do the least amount of work in the whole of the building and it's always Nikki that helps you when you have almost reached your deadline and still have six reports unfinished.

'Hey! I'm improving; there were only three reports last month, your rubbing off on me. Anyway do you fancy going out tomorrow night, Leo's on call so there'll be no distractions.'

'Hmm… Do I want to spend the evening with my boyfriend on his birthday or spend the night by myself, that's a tricky one Harry. Can I give you my answer later?' She jokes, maybe you're rubbing off on her as well, she's more sarcastic since you've been together. 'Of course I do you idiot, did you even need to ask? You pick the restaurant and I'll pay, part of your present.'

'Only part? What if I decide I want to go to the Ritz?'

'Then it would still only be part, the other bit didn't cost very much but I thought it was perfect. I mean it Harry, pick wherever you want. Oh and I'm staying at yours tonight, I want to spend your whole birthday from the moment you wake up till the moment you go to sleep!'

You smile, you really do have the best girlfriend always thinking about you, however, you're intrigued at what she could have bought you that's perfect but cheap enough that she'd take you to the Ritz? After a while you give up, you know Nikki better than almost anyone else, yet you'll never understand her present buying technique, she surprises you every year!

The rest of the day flew by, there were a couple of death but none of them suspicious, luckily there were no run ins with Mumford. After last week's incident you didn't think you could deal with him again, did the man have to be so insensitive to everyone else's feelings? You were actually pleased to fill in your reports; you surprised yourself when you complete them all. You spot the time and walk into Leo's office, 'I'm all done Leo and it has just gone 5pm am I ok to leave?'

'Wait a minute, did you just say that you were finished, reports and all?' Nikki called from behind him, 'what is the world coming to, carry on like this and you might not need my help at all this month.'

He couldn't help but laugh, 'don't worry Doctor Alexander, I will _always_ need your help. So Leo can we go?'

'So you're asking for the both of you now? Are you done too Nikki?' Nikki nodded to him, 'I don't know why I asked, you're always on top of things here, yes both of you go. I'll call you if I need you and just because it's your birthday tomorrow doesn't mean that you can be late.' As an afterthought he added, 'or you Nikki!'

'We won't Leo,' you both yell.

'So what are you making for dinner then,' Nikki asks when you finally step through your front door. There's a reason you never leave work on time, rush hour traffic is a nightmare, it's gone 6:30, one and a half hours to do a 30 minute journey. Ah well it was time spent with Nikki so it wasn't the end of the world.

'Excuse me?'

'Well I thought, seeing as I'm taking you out tomorrow night you might like to show your appreciation this evening by cooking me dinner.' You relent, you'd do almost anything for her especially when the requests half reasonable.

'What would her highness like?'

Before you know it, you're in bed with Nikki, limbs tangled together and her head on your chest. The sound of her breathing lulls you to sleep but not before you catch the time, 11:59pm. You know that when you wake up Nikki will still be there and that's all the present you could ask for.

You're woken by someone kissing you, now you know this is the best way to be woken up; you pull her closer to you and kiss her passionately before she pulls back. 'Happy Birthday Harry.' She whispers as though she doesn't want to break the spell that surrounds you. You kiss her again and it takes another half hour before either of you are willing to start the day. 'Come on Harry, you know what Leo said, we can't be late.'

Throughout the rest of the day your mind kept wandering to the way you'd woken up this morning and how you wanted it to be that way every day. You wanted Nikki to move in with you or you move in with her, either way it didn't matter you just wanted to live with her. Be with her all the time. You decide not to bring it up today, you don't want to spoil Nikki's plans or make things awkward between you.

Finally its date time, you're stood outside Nikki's flat, she told you to pick her up at 7pm but as usual she's not ready. When she finally opens the door, you can't help but take a deep breath, she looks absolutely stunning, 'please tell me I'm not overdressed, I bought this dress specially.'

'Nikki, you look perfect, you would even if you were wearing a bin bag but this is much more suited to where we're going.' You reply.

'Where are we going?' she inquires.

'To that posh Italian place in the West End, and before you start you're not paying. I don't care that it's my birthday but I don't let a lady pay for somewhere she hasn't chosen.'

Dinner was fantastic and you stuck to your word, the restaurant was too expensive to make Nikki pay for it, especially as she hadn't picked it. To be honest, you wouldn't have let her pay even if it had been her choice; she was yours to look after.

'I wish you'd let me pay for dinner, I wasn't joking when I said that your present didn't cost much.' Looking at her you could tell that she felt bad.

'Don't worry Nikki, it's the thought that counts not how much it cost.'

You were stood outside her flat when she handed you your present, 'I think it's the right time to give you this.'

'Right now, outside? Can't it wait until we're inside, it's freezing out here!' You look at her and she has the biggest smile plastered on her face.

'No, I think it needs to be done now, don't be such a girl, it's not that cold!' You do as your told and open the box to find a key inside, 'go on then, try it.'

Your shocked, only this morning you wanted to ask her to move in with you and now you have the key to her flat, 'are you serious?'

'Of course I am, I wouldn't have given it to you otherwise. The only thing I'm not sure about is if we live here or in your flat or we sell both and buy somewhere but I want to be with you always.'

That was all it took, you turned the key in the lock and as soon as you were over the threshold, you began to remove each other's clothing.

The only thought in your head that night was Best Birthday Ever! Nikki had outdone herself again and proved that gifts don't have to be expensive to be perfect.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought and any other scenes you'd like to see between these two.

call-me-rose


End file.
